Kickin' it One-Shots!
by Shy Smoker
Summary: Series of one-shots about the Kickin' it couples... Most of them Kick, surely! Enjoy! : )


**ONE SHOT**

_**MASSIVE CRUSH!**_

"You didn't tell me he was coming?" Kimberly pointed out, scowling… Her gaze was headed straight ahead, where he was standing… He did look intrigue with the blonde girl that was hitting on him. But his grin said otherwise, when he met Kim's eyes. Jack looked so satisfied with himself. Even now, she could tell he was mentally ripping her swimming suit off.

"I didn't know for sure!" Grace glanced at Jerry, who was already staring back at her. Maybe it was from the sun, or maybe it was because the tattoos covering his flexible muscles, but all of sudden she felt like she really needed a cold drink.

"He is trying to make me jealous!" Kim bit her lip hard and lifted a little the big summer hat that was covering her forehead. Even in the fervor, she looked like a Victoria Secret's model. The two parts of the black swimming suit were connecting on her tummy button, leaving the right and the left of her belly uncovered. And the fashionable black summer hat was just perfectly combined with the big sun glasses. "I mean look at him. He doesn't even like her! It's so obvious!" She uncrossed her arms. "I'll be right back!" Kim breathed out in annoyance.

"Take your time!" Grace glanced at Jerry and placed her hand on her hip as she saw Lindsay making her way toward him. Kim licked her lips and headed to Jack, who was still talking to that girl.

"Oh my god! You are really working out! You even look better than some models." The girl touched his biceps and laughed.

"I know!" Jack declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kim passed by them, ignoring the anger that rose in her chest.

"Hey Kat!" She smiled at the red haired girl that was standing on the bar.

"Finally! I ordered your coke twenty minutes ago… Now it's more like a tea." Katherine pointed the glass in front of her.

"Great!" Kimberly cheered in fake excitement and sat beside her friend.

"You saw that pretty scene, over there?" Katherine nodded toward Jack and the blonde.

"Unfortunately…" She glared them over her shoulder.

"I don't get it! Why don't you just admit that you like him? I'm sure he'll stop hooking up with strangers, then!" Kim slapped Kat's arm and shoot her with her gaze.

"I don't like Jack! He is cocky, arrogant, sarcastic and a rude douche! I don't! Okay? I don't like him! How many times do I have to tell you?" She frowned, when she looked back and saw the girl staring at her. But blonde was now alone.

"How about, until you actually believe that bullshit?" Kim snapped her head in surprise, and immediately felt like slapping herself, when her glasses fell on the ground, exposing the shock and the embarrassment on her face. She stretched her hand and grabbed them. Kim knew he was standing in front of her, grinning like always, but she didn't want to look him straight into the eyes. She was just feeling that his eyes were out of her self-control limit.

"Oh, I believe!" Although, the simplicity she tried to force into her voice, it still didn't sound convincing enough. Not even for her.

"C'mon now, let's be honest with each other! I believe that you believe you can believe in your believe but it's unbelievable! And we both believe that!" He smirked at her expression.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kim raised her eyebrows, shaking her head.

"My point is…" He stood before her and leaned down. "…you not only want to fuck me, but you also have a massive crush on me!" Jack bit his lip, still smirking down at her. She found it hard to resist on the desire to smash his lips with a kiss. That was it! Kimberly looked into his eyes and she was trapped. Lost! She couldn't look away… She knew she had to do something, or otherwise, Kim would've end up jumping in his arms. Her hand reached something and she grabbed it. Jack didn't even suspect anything, until her coke was splashed in his face. He was a little surprised in the first couple of seconds, but then he just laughed. Why was he laughing? Kim saw that the people were staring at them, now. Suddenly, without second invitation Jack grabbed her and slung it over his shoulder as he started to walk toward the water.

"No! Jack! Put me down!" She was punching his back, furiously. "I'm sorry! Put me down!"

"What's the complaining about? You have a pretty nice view from up there!" He grinned, amused by her tries to make him release her. Kimberly glanced down at his ass and screamed in rage.

"Jack, you asshead… Let me go! Oh my god, get out of the water! No! Jack! Take me back! Dammit, Jack! You're going to kill us both!" She screamed and he let her go just so he could hug her, tight. He knew she wouldn't struggle, anymore. The water there was deep and everyone was aware of Kim's inability to swim. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed herself closer to him. "Are you out of your mind, Jack?" She snapped. Kim closed her eyes and rested her head on his arm, as she buried her fingers into his hair.

"You must really like my name. I bet it gives you the pleasure, just by saying it!" He smirked. The boy just loved teasing her. And she was always buying for it! She pushed him away, sharply in her anger.

"Get the hell away from me, you creep!" She snapped.

"Alright!" He smirked and prepared to walk out of the water…

"No, no, no, no, no! Wait!" She hurried to reach him and jumped into his arms. "You can't just leave me here! I'll die, before you even step on the shore and it's going to be your fault!" She buried her face in his neck and he laughed.

"That would be such a waste!" He said, amused. Kim pulled away a little and looked him in the eyes.

"You know I can't stand you, right?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I know you like me!" He pulled her, tight and pressed his lips against her cheek. "Even more…" He whispered in her ear. "I know that, right now, you wish we were alone so I can do stuff like this…" Jack moved his right hand on her butt and squeezed it. She tried to cover up the fact that she actually liked it. Kimberly grabbed his hand and instead of pushing it away, she pulled it as she tangled her fingers with his'.

"So what, if I like you?" She pressed her forehead against his'. "I can't choose who to like or not. But I can, sure, choose to ignore it!" She breathed heavily as she licked her lips.

"Sure. But you won't!" Jack smirked and she released her hand from his, preparing to slap him. He was so irritating! She couldn't even think straight, around him, anymore. Kim raised her hand but before she could do anything, he grabbed it and tangled his fingers back with hers. But when she was about to protest their fingers weren't the only thing that was tangled, now. At first Jack only bit her lip, and when he realized she was already lost, helpless, and desperate for more, he smashed their lips into a deep kiss. She moaned as she found her tongue trapped in his mouth. It was so obvious to everyone, even her, from the beginning. Kimberly Crawford had a massive crush on that guy and no matter how hard she tried to cover it, the kiss itself was destroying, now, all her walls and secrets.

They finally pulled away from each other to take a breath and she smiled against his grin. "I hate you!" Kim whispered, barely, brushing her lips in his'.

"No, you don't!" He replied, amused.

"Screw you!" She ran her free hand through his hair and pulled him into another kiss. Jack smiled against her lips, approvingly as he held her for a while. He wasn't sure if he ever wants to let her go…

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I wrote this as an absolutely joke… Me and KarateGirl77 were playing truth or dare… I chose dare and this is it! :D I would've never post it, but hey… Why not? I wrote it, already, anyways! Yeah, so tell me what you think… Tell me if you want me to write more one-shots and… I really had fun, writing this! :D Did you have fun reading it? So, you can review or not-review, you can follow and not… Well you can do whatever you want! It's your call, after all! :d Stay cool and creative! <strong>


End file.
